nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Cross
Nathan Cross, also known as Sergeant Cross or Cross, is the one of main antagonists in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and a minor antagonist in Need for Speed: Carbon. His character is portrayed by Dean McKenzie during cutscenes with the voice of Chris Williams during gameplay. Need for Speed: Most Wanted Cross first appears during the opening cutscene of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. He pulls the player over shortly after they arrive in the city of Rockport and warns the player that street racing is finished in Rockport. He is about to seize the player's BMW M3 GTR but is diverted away by an emergency ABP for backup by police dispatch. He appears again shortly after the player loses to Razor and arrests them for street racing. The player is later released from the police station after Cross is unable to convict them for street racing. Cross appears during gameplay once the player reaches Heat Level 5 and 6. Cross appears as a part of the pursuing officers in his Chevrolet Corvette C6.R. Cross also appears after the player defeats the number #1 racer on the Blacklist. He calls in all units to track down the player before they can leave Rockport. Need for Speed: Carbon Cross appears during the opening cutscene of Need for Speed: Carbon. The player is re-entering Palmont City via a canyon road and is unaware of Cross being behind them. Cross suddenly rams the player and nearly forces them off the side of the canyon road. Cross quit his job at the Rockport Police Department in order to become a bounty hunter and catch the player. The player is tasked with escaping Cross on the canyon road but crashes their car into a construction site and is pinned by Cross. Cross is about to apprehend the player when Darius appears and calls off Cross. Cross appears at Heat Level 5 as an independent Chevrolet Corvette Z06 in an entirely black body colour. Cross re-appears after Darius betrays the player. He is called in by Darius to take the player in but is called off by Nikki after Darius leaves. Cross is paid the bounty on the players head by Nikki and agrees to leave them alone so long as Nikki joins the player's crew. Quotes *"This, this is a nice car. Gauges, shifter, wheel; is this all for show, or is it somethin' more I should know about." *"Next time, you won't be so lucky." *"And they're gonna love you in the big house baby." *"You mean to tell me the Most Wanted street racer just happened to get away? What about the Blacklist?" *"EVERYONE!!!" *"It's time we settle a little score from Rockport, ya think?" *I'm just a bounty hunter, and I always get paid. Just make sure I do." Trivia *Cross' Corvette Z06 is unlockable in Need for Speed: Carbon after the player completes a certain reward card. It is not equipped with Nitrous. *The player is capable of driving Cross' Corvette Z06 in the Gold Canyon Challenge on the "Eternity Pass" course against a BMW M3 GTR. *Cross' always drives a Chevrolet Corvette in every game he appears in. Gallery File:Cruiser-VetteCrossWanted.png|Cross' Chevrolet Corvette C6.R in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Image:Nfs-most-wanted heat-levels-1-2-3-4-5.jpg|Cross joins in a pursuit in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. File:Cross'_Corvette_C6_Z06_in_Need_for_Speed_Carbon.png|Cross' Corvette C6 Z06 in Need for Speed: Carbon but it has different vinyls corvette_z06_cross_nov16.jpg|Cross' Chevrolet Corvette Z06 in Need for Speed: World. (Note: This is a hybrid between the Most Wanted and Carbon versions.) Nfsw 2011-11-22 18-51-53-99.jpg|Cross' Chevrolet Corvette Z06 in Need for Speed: World. Category:Police Officers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists